Aka Manto
by Beltene
Summary: Comme vous le savez, le Japon possède son lot de légendes urbaines. Certains y croient si fort qu'ils les voient devenir réalité... [3S]
1. CHAPITRE 1

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans un village adossé à la montagne et protégé par un écrin de verdure, vivait un humble jeune homme dans une humble maison. On disait beaucoup de bien de lui. Il ne sortait que deux fois par jour ; la première, pour aller balayer les marches du temple et la deuxième, pour acheter sa part de riz quotidienne à un marchand de la grand-rue. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Kiku Honda, et vivait seul depuis plusieurs années.

Un jour de tempête, Kiku s'épuisa à calfeutrer portes et fenêtres, dans l'espoir de ne pas souffrir du vent et du froid. Il allait glisser ses jambes sous son kotatsu lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Je vous en prie, mon ami, ne me laissez pas dehors ! »

Reconnaissant la voix qui le suppliait, Kiku se précipita pour ouvrir à un ami de longue date, Ivan Braginski. C'était un solide gaillard à la mine innocente, toujours chaudement habillé et dont l'accent fleurait bon les campagnes russes.

« _Spasibo !_ » s'exclama-t-il quand Kiku eut de nouveau verrouillé la porte. « Je ne pensais pas que la pluie pouvait être si violente par chez vous. Elle m'a surpris alors que je sortais du bus pour vous rendre visite !

\- N'ayez crainte. Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir par ce temps. »

Kiku fit craquer une allumette et l'approcha de ses vieilles plaques de cuisine à gaz. Il ne s'en servait jamais, à part quand il recevait du monde. Il remplit une théière d'eau et la posa sur le feu.

« S'il vous plaît... Vos chaussures...

\- _Da_ , je les pose à l'entrée. »

Les bottes d'Ivan étaient trempées. Il les retira prestement, et fit de même avec son manteau et son écharpe. Kiku l'invita à s'installer sous le kotatsu. Quand il revint avec son plateau, une flasque était posée devant le Russe.

« J'ai apporté une bouteille de vodka. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

Kiku sourit. Il se souvenait bien des soirées étudiantes en compagnie de leurs amis venant de tous pays. Chacun apportait une bouteille d'alcool typique de chez lui, et les jeux à boire s'enchaînaient jusqu'à pas d'heure, uniquement interrompus par l'arrivée des pizzas ou le visionnage d'un quelconque dessin animé. À l'époque, le petit brun participait volontiers. Il s'était assagi depuis et ne buvait plus une goutte d'alcool, pas même de saké. Mais la venue de son ami était une occasion à ne pas manquer !

« Bon, d'accord. Mais juste un peu. »

Il posa le plateau et sortit deux verres. Le thé et les biscuits pouvaient bien attendre. Ivan servit deux généreuses doses de vodka et porta un toast.

« À nos retrouvailles ! »


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Les heures passèrent, et la tempête se calma. Kiku ronflait, effondré sur le kotatsu, à côté de la théière qui avait eu le temps de refroidir. Le Russe se leva tant bien que mal. Il tituba jusqu'aux toilettes, se cognant au passage contre les murs du couloir.

« Chuuuutt... » fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de glousser bêtement.

Il ferma la porte aussi doucement que possible, bien que son état l'empêchait d'être discret. Enfin, il ouvrit sa braguette pour se soulager tout en sifflotant l'air de Korobeiniki. Le vasistas était entrouvert et laissait passer un souffle d'air frais des plus plus agréables.

« _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_ »

Le Russe sursauta en entendant cette voix. Était-il en train de rêver ? C'était fort possible, vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa petite affaire.

« _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_ »

Cette fois, la voix était plus distincte. Ivan ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Papier rouge, papier bleu, quelle question... Comme si la couleur devait influencer la manière de s'essuyer.

« _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_

\- Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ?! Bon, papier rouge si vous voulez, et laissez-moi pisser tranquille ! _Pizdec..._ »

Le russe n'entendit plus rien. L'intrus était parti. Ce taré avait dû s'introduire dans le jardin de Kiku pour observer les occupants de ses toilettes. Dégoûtant. Ivan fit tomber la dernière goutte avant de refermer son pantalon. Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer la chasse que la sensation d'une lame glissant sur son cou le paralyse. Puis ladite lame lui trancha la gorge, laissant s'échapper un flot de sang dans un immonde gargouillis.

Il s'effondra lourdement, et son front heurta de plein fouet le bord de la cuvette.


	3. CHAPITRE 3

Francis Bonnefoy détestait prendre l'avion. Ses oreilles étaient constamment bouchées, et les plateaux-repas servis par les hôtesses lui donnaient envie de vomir. C'est pourquoi il bénit l'instant où ses pieds foulèrent enfin le plancher des vaches, le sol japonais.

À la sortie de l'aéroport, il héla un taxi qui le mena jusque dans un village reculé. Il avait choisi de séjourner dans un ryokan, une auberge traditionnelle, que son ami Kiku Honda lui avait conseillé. Francis était tout excité à l'idée de le revoir. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ne faisaient que s'échanger de longues lettres. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Le Français décida de rejoindre à pied la maison de son ami. Il avait plu la veille, et le chemin détrempé exhalait un doux parfum de terre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la température était idéale pour une balade. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, alors le blondinet marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches.

Quand il arriva à destination, il poussa le portail et s'empressa de frapper à la porte. Personne ne lui ouvrit, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas. Kiku avait été formel lors de leur dernier coup de fil :

« Si je ne suis pas là à ton arrivée, entre quand même, la porte sera ouverte ! »

Il ne fit donc pas de chichis et entra. Son voyage l'avait épuisé, et il commençait à avoir une envie pressante. Tellement pressante qu'il ne remarqua pas les affaires d'Ivan Braginsky dans l'entrée. C'est en se tortillant qu'il arriva jusqu'aux toilettes. D'ailleurs, il fut tellement soulagé de s'y assoir qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

« Aaaaaaahh... Enfin tranquille ! »

Francis se massa les tempes et soupira. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son travail de chef cuistot le prenait tellement qu'il avait fait un burn-out. Quand il en avait parlé à Kiku, celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir se ressourcer chez lui. Ce qu'il avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Il avait préparé un panier de spécialités françaises dont son ami raffolait. D'ailleurs...

« Merde, je l'ai oublié !

\- _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_

\- Hein ? »

Le blondinet sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Kiku rentrer. Mais le Japonais était si discret, aussi !

« Désolé, je... J'aurais dû fermer la porte...

\- _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_

\- Bon, je vais opter pour le bleu ~ »

Il tendit la main pour récupérer le rouleau. Mais à la place, des mains le saisirent par le cou et se mirent à l'étrangler.

Il tenta de se défendre, mais les coups qu'il donnait partaient dans le vide. Il ne voyait pas qui ou ce qui le tenait. Bientôt, sa vision se brouilla et il perdit connaissance. "On" ne le lâcha que quand il cessa de respirer, le visage bleu et le pantalon baissé.

C'est à cet instant que Kiku entra à son tour, les bras chargés de provisions. Les chaussures de ville posées à l'entrée lui indiquèrent que Francis était déjà arrivé. Il rangea toutes ses affaires et se dirigea vers les sanitaires. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui arracha un soupir de dépit.

« Mon pauvre Francis, je t'avais pourtant dit de prendre tes précautions ! »

Il tira son ami par les pieds pour le sortir de la pièce. Puis il le rhabilla et le tira dans le jardin. Là, il attrapa une pelle et commença à creuser.

« Si l'homme au manteau rouge te demande une couleur, fais attention à ta réponse ! Rouge, il t'égorge, bleu, il t'étrangle. Et n'essaye pas de te taire ou il t'entraînera dans la cuvette ! Comme Herakles qui avait mis des plombes à répondre, tu te souviens ? »

Quand le trou fut assez profond, il y jeta le corps de Francis avant de le recouvrir de terre. Puis il s'agenouilla, et joignit ses mains pour prier.

Deux autres monticules se trouvaient non loin de celui-ci.

Kiku se leva, et retourna à l'intérieur. Il se rendit à son tour aux toilettes, et l'homme au manteau rouge lui posa la même question :

« _Papier rouge ou papier bleu ?_ »

Le Japonais soupira, à peine effrayé, et sortit un rouleau d'une de ses larges manches.

« Pas pour moi, merci bien. »


End file.
